customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sing
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 3,228 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Barney Home Video, Anniversaries, Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Sing & Dance with Barney (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments Share Sing & Dance with Barney is a twenty-third episodes from Season 5 of Barney Home Video, celebrating Barney's 10th Anniversary that was released on January 12, 1999. 1571323767 Contentsshow PlotEdit The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a party for all of his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping in the forest. Coming back from that trip, Jason and Min arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. CastEdit Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jeff Brooks) Jeff (Austin Ball) Keesha (Mera Baker) Hannah (Marisa Kuers) Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Robert (Angel Velasco) Kim (Erica Rhodes) Linda (Adrianne Kangas) Danny (Jeffrey Hood) Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Michael (Brian Eppes) Kathy (Lauren King) Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Min (Pia Hamilton) SongsEdit Barney Theme Song The More We Get Together If You're Happy and You Know It Mister Sun Down on Grandpa's Farm Itsy Bitsy Spider BINGO Do Your Ears Hang Low? Growing You Can Count on Me My Family's Just Right for Me The Airplane Song My Yellow Blankey The Clapping Song A Camping We Will Go And the Green Grass Grows All Around Me and My Teddy Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Mr. Knickerbocker Just Imagine Castles So High Old King Cole If All the Raindrops The Rainbow Song Everyone is Special You Can Count on Me (Reprise) I Love You GalleryEdit See the gallery of releases and behind the scenes Trivia Edit This video marked: The final video to include the 1995-1999 "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. The next video, What a World We Share would feature a new one. The first video to involve a cast reunion. The final appearances of Michael, Kathy, Tosha and Jason. Min will make her last appearance again in "Dance with Me". The first and only time, where Michael went up to the treehouse. The only time where Jason and Michael appeared together. Another time where no one says "goodbye" in the end. Another time Barney doesn't turn back into a doll. With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are traditional children's songs or traditional Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes or Barney first generation songs or a Barney & the Backyard Gang song. Shawn was considered to be in this video, but he couldn't make it because at the time, John David Bennett II, the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie. Pictures from "Home Sweet Homes", "Doctor Barney is Here!", "A Very Special Delivery!", "Oh, What a Day!", and "Shawn & the Beanstalk" are shown in Tosha's scrapbook. Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Min and Jason made references in this video, Michael thanked Barney for his encouragement and support in "Practice Makes Music", Tosha thanked Barney for guiding her when she first came to school in "Be a Friend", Kathy shared her childhood experience with Linda about her favorite teddy bear, Min tells about the time when Barney took her and her friends to see a castle in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", and Jason signs "I love you, Barney", a nod to "The Alphabet Zoo" and "I Can Be a Firefighter!". This video has a 2000 reprint and has The Wiggles music video "Romp Bomp a Stomp" and different Barney previews of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, More Barney Songs and What a World We Share. Full VideoEdit Sing & Dance with Barney (1999)-054:04 Sing & Dance with Barney (1999)-0 Categories: Barney Home Video Anniversaries Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Classic Collection 1999 Add category Showing 0 most recent 0 comments